Threesomes a Plenty : Kakashi Love Story
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: Kakashi has a teen lover that ran away and went to Gaara and turned into a Vampire ...
1. Chapter 1

"I shall take your soul and make you my bride Loni

"I shall take your soul and make you my bride Loni. You will never have to bare this pain again," A soothing voice had once said to me. I knew back then that he was lying through his teeth and that he is lying to me now. Yet he's my best friend and the "King of Vampires". His name Kaworu (no last name). He's the one that had changed me.

I hate that I'm a "runaway" from love. I have left all the people that I have ever loved and I hate myself for it. I loved Kakashi-sensei, and he broke my heart. I thought that if I ran from him and moved then I wouldn't have to see him again, or the quicker way was to die and go to hell with Kaworu. I chose hell and my best friend who loved me. Kakashi didn't know that I had moved (talk about oblivious) and was searching for me. Kaworu saw that I wasn't going to be cooperative with him after I fell in love with Gaara, so he let me on the surface again; on one condition, I would have to return to him if Gaara and I broke up. I accepted it and lived on the surface for 2 years as a Vampire. In that time I had met a Kitsune and she said that she was related to Kyuubi... I think that she's his younger sister... Anyway ... She and Deidara have been together and found me on the way so they could kill Gaara I might add... but yeah I didn't let them. I befriended them and shit so they wouldn't hurt my Gaara.

About 3 years had past and Gaara became the Kazkage and was about to go to a war. He called the best ninjas in the village and our allies the Leaf... Turns out that Kakashi was one of the strongest there and it brought back very painful memories.

"He has no clue that I'm here. He doesn't even think that I'm still alive ... Does he? ..." I would say to myself pacing in a room where no one could spot me panicking.

Elizabeth and me were almost like very close sisters by then and she could basically ... no I take that back COULD read my mind and I hers. She found me and said that I needed to get my mind in order (which she really doesn't have the right to talk SORRY ...) because she was getting a headache from listening to me ramble. Dei walks in and tells her that she shouldn't be listening in the first place and stuff like that usually does happen. But she and I can't just turn it off just like that we have to concentrate to do so.

Turns out that Kakashi did think that I was dead and by then his heart had turned to ice. He had given NO emotion to anyone else. Even to his students. Man if he could hear the things that they said about him in their minds he would flip out...

This is how I see his students…

The pink haired one is always acting like a bitch in my opinion –I think she calls herself Sakura; she says one thing then thinks another. It's driving me insane and she's always thinking about this "Sasuke" guy. Man do I feel sorry for that pathetic boy.

Then this blue haired boy –I think he's the pathetic boy named Sasuke- he keeps to himself and has hard feelings towards his older brother. I can't read much more then that.

And finally Kakashi's last student; he's blond and hyper-active. He has more strength than a normal boy should. I looked deeper into his mind and found Kyuubi sealed within. I believe that this guy's name is "Naruto". But you can never be too sure about those kinds of things.

Anyways back to Kakashi, he thought that I was dead and had turned his heart to ice. He never forgave himself for leaving me. He thought that I committed suicide –I guess that you could kinda say that I did- but for the most part I just begged for another life.

The story begins with Kakashi finding me with Gaara ……


	2. Chapter 2

"Gaara, Do I have to be here when the Leaf comes?" Loni asked hesitantly. "I mean wouldn't I just get in the way?"

Gaara straightened a stack of papers. "Don't be ridiculous of course you have to be here when they arrive... Plus I want you to meet a couple of my friends." He added with a gigantic smile.

'He knows that I can't resist that smile of his... He's cheating!' Loni thought to herself.

The door comes busting off it's hinges. "HI LONI-CHAN!!" Naomi said jumping on Loni. "I'm bored ... Dei's on a mission and wouldn't let me go along!"

"Maybe because he doesn't want you to get hurt ... Or take his explosives and ruin the plan ... YET AGAIN!" Loni said peeling Naomi. 'I still don't understand how Dei-kun can stand you this long at times ...' Loni thought hoping that Naomi didn't hear. "How on earth did you get the name "Naomi" ... You're not always the most "Pleasant one" to be around."

"What's that supposed to mean Loni-chan?" Naomi said tilting her head to the side. "I is very pleasant to be around!" She put a freakishly huge smile on showing her fangs.

Gaara said walking over to the door that Naomi busted off it's hinges, "Naomi would you mind OPENING the door ... I don't think that the frame can take anymore damage."

Naomi sticks her tongue out at Gaara, "If you don't like it then screw you too!" She turns to Loni and pulls her out of the Kazekage's office. "I need to talk to you, ALONE!" Saying the last part glaring at Gaara. 'I still have half a thought of killing-'

Loni punches the back of Naomi's head, "Don't even finish that sentence! Or it will be the last thing that you think."

Naomi grumps into Loni's room, "Fine ... But it would cause you less pain if he didn't really have to be here ya know right?"

"That's your own opinion ... I think that I would be worse off if he died... Or if we broke up with each other," Loni said locking the door behind her. "I think that Kaworu is behind Kakashi coming to break Gaara and I up."

"What makes you think that he would," Naomi thinks for a second, "Never mind. I've met him once and yet ... I wouldn't put it past him if he did do something like that." She finished with a sweat drop.

'My point exactly!' Loni thought leaning her head backwards onto the wall.

"Hey I forgot how he was obsessed with you, ok?" She retorted.

'You shouldn't forget that Naomi, because I can sense him near,' Loni thought looking out the window. "I can't believe that they are already here!" she started to pace. "Naomi, Gaara said that I had to greet them when they had arrived. And Kakashi-sensei is down in the group..."

She back hands Loni in the face. "Ok the first thing you do is ... Well," Naomi stops to think hard. "You don't really have a choice but to see them, Loni. Hey do you mind if I videotape it?" she said pulling it out, not waiting for an answer. "Thank you! " Runs downstairs and opens the "door curtain". Welcome to the Kazekage's humble home ... I'm Loni's, Gaara's girlfriend- Or I like to call her "Fucking Tard who screws the Kazekage"- Bestest Friend!! " Videotaping everything.

Everybody sweat drops to Naomi's bluntness.

"Naomi, why did you say that?" Gaara asked through gritted teeth. "We don't screw! We have fun!"

"The difference is? What? The way I see it is that you and her both have fun screwing!" Naomi retorted without thinking.

After pacing a few minutes debating if Naomi would do or if Gaara would loose his temper if she didn't go down, Loni was heading towards the door. "Well I guess that Naomi has done enough damage, I better go down there before she or Gaara desides to kill each other." She was walking down the stairs when she heard a loud gasp.

"What happened?" She said poking her head around the corner. 'Kakashi-sensei!' she blushed.

Kakashi looked up with dead eyes. "Who is this?" He asked point at Loni. 'She looks an awful lot like Loni.'

"This is the "Fucking Tard who screws the Kazekage" ... Or Loni," Naomi said simply. "Wait, didn't I already tell you this?"

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Naruto said looking Loni up and down.

Loni palms her forehead and states, "It's because she thinks that we fuck non-stop ... But we don't ... Like Gaara-kun said ... We have "fun"," She said using air quotes. (Me: YAY-NESS!! AIR QUOTES!! Gaara and everybody: GET BACK TO THE STORY!!)

Gaara nods in agreement. "That's right!"

Loni and Naomi roll their eyes. "Anyways, Nice to me you ..." Loni started trying to make them think that she doesn't even know them.

"Come on, LONI! We all know that you that you know us!" blurted Naruto without thinking.

Naomi jumped back in excitement. 'OOOohhhhhhh THIS is going to be GOOOD!' She thought to herself.

"Shut up Naomi!" Loni said panicking. 'Help me out of this mess!'

"Nope you're on your own sis!" Naomi said with an evil grin. "This will help me when I get sad."

Loni sighs, "Fine Naruto I know everybody..." she said looking at Kakashi. "I even know Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's eyes light up, 'That is Loni! (Me: Really I thought that it was the EASTER BUNNY!! Kakashi: Leave me ALONE!! Me: ... Kashi ... You're just a dip-shit at times aren't ya? Kakashi: DON'T CALL ME THAT!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!) I thought that she DIED!' "LONI!"

"Like I said earlier, this is going to be GOOD!" Naomi said giggling.

"And like I said earlier as well, Shut up!" Loni said walking to the video camera. "Give me that! You aren't going to enjoy my pain!" Loni crushes the tape and burns it. 'Now all I have to do is hope that she didn't hide any ...'

'That's where your hope is gone and flown the coop, Loni dear!' She thought with a menacing grin.

"Dammit!" Loni blurted out. "I hate you at times you know that right?"

"Yep that's why we is like sisters!"

Loni shrugs and looks at Gaara. "I am done with introducing myself ... May I go to my room?"

Gaara waves his hand dismissively and says, "Sure, but come here first." He pulled her into a very deep and passionate kiss. "You can go now."

Loni glances back at Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. 'I hope that Kakashi doesn't hate me now.' She walks up the stairs glumly.

"I'm going to go with her," followed Naomi. 'I don't think that she'll be sane much longer... well more than usual.'

.: Later that night :.

"Well ... You're screwed plain and simple," stated Naomi.

"You're the one who said that I should go with it and shit!!" Loni said with fiery eyes.

"Calm down Vampie dear! I was just stating the obvious, 'tis all."

"How many times do I have to say don't call me that!"

Naomi rolled her eyes at Loni, "Who knows. I lost count after a billion..." She evil smirked.

That very second, a knock Loni's bedroom door. "Am I in the middle of a booty call?" asked Naomi.

"No you're not ... At least I don't think that you are," Loni said opening the door. Wide-eyed she stared at the man in the door frame. "Uhhh ... Ummm ... Yes?"

Naomi, jumping on top of Loni's shoulders, said "Well hello, Kakashi-sensei! How are you this fine evening? More important question, Why are you here in my dear friends' door way?"

"Shut up Naomi!" Loni said, pushing her off her shoulders. "You weigh a lot. Get off."

"I need to talk to you, Loni," Kakashi said looking at the ground.

Loni looks to the side, as if debating if she should let him in. "Come in Kakashi-sen-"

"You don't have to call me "Kakashi-sensei" Anymore you know that right?" Kakashi said walking in observing every single detail of her room. "I'm not your "sensei" anymore ..." He did his famous circle eye smile.

"Dude. You used to have him as a ninja teacher thingy?" Naomi asked, popping in front of Loni's face. "I didn't know that!"

"That's because I never told you," Loni said pushing her out of the way. "OK Kakashi I need to tell you why I left-"

Kakashi grabbed Loni around the waist and tossed her on the bed with himself on top. "I can't believe that you didn't let me explain why I could be with you anymore!" He set himself between Loni's legs and started kissing her stomach. "Why did you leave without a word to me? I thought that you died in the forest."

'I can't believe he's just going to ignore me ... I'm going to get Gaara!' said Naomi in frustration.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Loni shouted after her but she didn't hear her plea.

"I won't leave you again, Loni," Kakashi said thinking that she was talking to him.

"No get off Kakashi, I don't want you I love Gaara and ONLY Gaara!" Loni said trying to pry Kakashi off. "NO, Get off! Don't do this! I can't let Gaara see me with you like this," she said hearing footsteps coming down the hall.

Gaara walked through the door and yanked Kakashi off of Loni. "I don't want you in my village anymore!" He back hands Loni in the face, causing her to fall flat on her ass. "I want you out by tonight. I never want to see you again." Gaara walks out the door and doesn't look back.

Loni moves to sit on her knees and stares at the floor. "Kakashi, thanks to you I will have to go back to hell!" She starts to cry.


End file.
